Grand Theft Auto:Redemption
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: Starts at the Farewell Salvatore mission, then skips to after the game as the GTA guy tries to get back with the mafia, rated for strong language and violence, read and review.


**Grand Theft Auto 3: Redemption**

**By: MasklessDuckman**

_I just recently bought GTA3, yes I know it's almost 2005, but I just got a PS2 this summer, and I'm incredibly cheap, no I haven't yet played Vice City or San Andreas, but I will soon. At any rate, most of the missions for GTA were interesting to me, but the one that struck me as the greatest was the one where you had to kill Salvatore Leone, I decided to write this fic in honor of that. As you know, the GTA3 guy does not have a name, so his name is Guy, I know, how origional, he has no last name, at least not for this fic. This is alternate universe just in case I accidently make a plot hole, since I haven't yet completed the game, so... enjoy._

**Chapter 1: Betrayed**

Guy couldn't believe it Salvatore Leone, the man he had trusted, the man he had loved like a father had betrayed him. Guy had just recently finished helping 8-Ball blow up the Cartel's ship for Salvatore, risking life and limb for this man. Salvatore had sent him on one last mission, a simple one, go to Luigi's, get a car, take it to the crusher. About halfway he recieved a page from Maria (Salvatore's girlfriend) telling him that it was a trap. Guy had went to the docks to find Maria and her friend Asuka waiting for him. Maria had explained the whole thing, Guy had felt saddened and angered by this turn of events and followed Asuka and Maria to Staunton Island.

Guy now found himself captaining Asuka's ship Reefer across the bay to Staunton Island, Asuka and Maria walked up the stairs to Asuka's condo. "I have arranged a new place for you to live, if you are interested in a job, return here. Guy walked out into the middle of the street, and waited, as per usual a taxi cab pulled up and honked the horn. Guy walked over, opened the door, punched out the arabian inside and stole the cab.

Guy stared at the directions that Asuka had given him, he followed them exactly until he reached his new hide out, it was much larger, with a two car garage and a much narrower entryway. Guy made his way to the end of the alleyway to an elevator shaft, he pressed the up button and arrived at his new dive, it was a larger apartment and not as trashy as the last one, but also not as good. Guy lay down on the bed and drifted to sleep.

The next morning Guy woke up and went outside to the garage and got into the taxi cab, he backed out carefully and pulled out of the alleyway. Guy looked left, then right, and tore out of the alley and onto the road back towards Asuka's.

Guy reached Asuka's and parked, he proceded up the three steps to the woman's condo. Maria was sitting on a lawn chair by the door, Asuka approached Guy, "We must take care of some business before we persue any relationships, business or otherwise. Let us get this straight, I am Yakuza, we can offer you a place and our organization, but first you must prove to us that your ties with the mafia are truly broken, Salvatore Leone will be leaving Luigi's club in three hours, I don't want him to leave there alive.

Guy hated killing someone that he had trusted as much as Salvatore, but Salvatore would have killed him and Guy was a man of his word, Guy walked down to the dock and stole a speed boat, he took it quickly to Portland and docked it, Guy ran down the tunnel to Greasy Joe's, luckly as trucker had stopped by for lunch and his Linerunner sat parked, ripe for the taking.

Guy drove the Linerunner through Chinatown, taking fire from the Triads as he drove through, finally he reached The Red Light District, and Luigi's Sex Club Seven. Guy waited as he saw Salvatore get in his car, Salvatore glanced up at the big rig and recognized Guy's face, his eyes widened in fear and he pointed towards the Linerunner. Salvatore quickly got in his limosine as the two sentinels protecting him took off with him back to his home. Several other mobsters walked out the alley firing AK-47's and shotguns.

Guy kicked the semi into gear and ran down the gang members and then took off after Salvatore. He drove right up next to the small Mafia convoy and kept along side them. A mobster popped out of the sun roof and began to fire sprays of bullets at the Linerunner. Guy rolled down the passenger window, he pulled the pin on a grenade with his teeth, Guy hurled the grenade and it landed inside the sunroof, the mobster panicked and began to try and find the grenade within the car. Guy pressed on the gas pedal of the Linerunner as the sentinel erupted in flames, it swerved and hit a police car as the gas tank exploded.

As Guy had guessed, all the gunfire and explosions had caught the police's attention, they were hot on his tail. Guy drove faster until he was with the front sentinel, the driver fired an Uzi at him, while the three other occupants fired various guns at him. Guy threw a molotov at the sentinel as it went up in flames.

Salvatore's car drove off as a police van rammed into the side of the Linerunner, the truck rolled over six time before resting on its top in front of the police station. Guy dove out and jumped into a taxi cab and took off, he slowed as a police car darted in front of him, he began to take off again as his door opened and a hand pulled him out, it was a Triad, he held a baseball bat in his hand, he hit Guy in the ribs and yelled at him in chinese. "You picked the wrong day to piss me off." Guy said, grabbing the bat from the Triad and beating him senseless with it.

The police cars circled around him as he stood in front of the dead Triad, holding the bat, all of the guns were trained on him. "Drop the weapon!" one of the officers said. Guy dropped the bat and quickly grabbed a grenade, he flicked the pin off. The police ducked under their cars as Guy flew seveal salvos of grenades at the police cars, all went up in a hail of fire, Guy ran past the flaming cars and went to get Salvatore.

Guy knew that Salvatore would be home by now, and he would need some help getting into the compound, so he went to his old pal 8 -Ball and explained the situation. "Okay man, I got just the thing." 8-Ball said as he led Guy to his garage, he opened the door as Guy gazed upon what was inside, "Yes, this will work fine." Guy said.

Salvatore's gaurds stood outside of his compound watching for Guy, they knew he would come, suddenly a Banshee rushed in, the gaurds opened fire on the car, it went up in a hail of flames before it even came near the house, the burning wreckage flew over the bluff and into the bay below. The gaurds laughed and began to celebrate when suddenly something hit the earth around them, exploding, they were blown to pieces before they knew what had happened.

Salvatore and his men toasted to their victory as they heard the explosions, suddenly the wall in front of Salvatore was blown away, and there Salvatore looked into the large barrell of a tank, within the interior he could clearly see Guy's face. Salvatore rushed out of the house as another shot was fired, taking out the men within, the explosion rocketed Salvatore forward onto the ground.

Salvatore staggered to his feet and began to run, a searing hot pain spread to his left leg as a bullet passed through it. Salvatore fell to the ground, he looked up to see Guy, holding a pistol. "I trusted you." Guy said, popping another shell into Salvatore's leg, "I respected you." Guy said, firing a shot into Salvatore's other leg. Tears were on Guy's face as he pointed the gun at Salvatore's face, "I loved you like a father." Guy said as he squeezed the trigger, Salvatore's head dropped and a pool of blood formed around him. Guy dropped the pistol on the ground and walked towards the tank, his job was done.

_So what did you think of my first chapter, this was as I said, my favorite mission storyline wise, from a difficulty point of view, it was a bitch. At any rate, this next chapter takes place after the game, now like I said, I haven't finished the game, but I did go on the internet and find out who lives or dies, you will get to see Guy's reintroduction to Joey Leone after the fact as well as some closure on the game and a little more mindless violence. And remember READ AND REVIEW, LEST YE BE JUDGED!_


End file.
